Simba's Birthday
Simba's Birthday is a fanfiction short written by MarioFan65. Transcript (At the Pride Lands, the Pridelanders are sleeping in the royal den as the lions and lionesses wake up from a morning start) *Nala: *yawns* Good morning Simba. *Simba: Good morning Nala. *Nala: What a fresh start for me. *Kion: *wakes up, yawning* Still night? *Kiara: *wakes up* The sun is going up. *Kion: What a nice day to heat up the Pride Lands. *Simba: Let's go take a look at a view of the whole land. You know what's up with the Pride Lands. (At the peak of Pride Rock, Simba and his family watch over the view to see how the animals are doing in their homes) *Simba: Take a look at them. *Nala: The Circle of Life is there upon us. *Kion: So what do you want to do today? *Simba: I want to go to the watering hole and catch some fish. *Nala: Hello? Timon and Pumbaa are suppose to come and pick you up for a special meeting. *Simba: Timon and Pumbaa want me at the falls? You didn't tell me that there is a special meeting for all the animals at the Hakuna Matata Club. *Kiara: It's suppose to be today. *Simba: You know what, i'm going. *Nala: Good luck Simba. Don't get too close to a hyena. *Simba: No predator should come on this day. Keep an eye on the lookout. *Kion: We will dad. *Simba: Gotta go. See you in the afternoon. *Kiara: Take care dad. *Kion: Well, you know what to do. *Nala: We should set up a surprise party. It's really his birthday today. *Kion: I'll check on all of my friends in the lair of the Lion Guard. (At the Lair of the Lion Guard, Bunga, Fuli, Ono and Beshte are sleeping on the ground as Kion came to wake them up) *Kion: Wake up sleepy heads. *Bunga: Whoa, it's morning now? *Fuli: Oh brother. *Beshte: Time to start the day. *Ono: Ah, the light. You know it's the time of the day to go outside and protect the animals from danger. *Kion: Not today everyone. We got a special planning to do. *Bunga: Like what? Set up the Kupatana Celebration? *Kion: No. Today is a special day for the king. So we gotta set the whole Pride Rock into a glamorous decoration. *Fuli: We're gonna design it no matter what. *Bunga: Whatever we do, we're going design it with a lot of love and bugs. *Fuli: Bugs? Ew. No one want to see a bug crawling on the walls. *Bunga: Fine. Just design the rock with leafs. *Fuli: It's going to smell like roots when we throw all the leafs around the rock. *Kion: Don't worry, they won't smell bad. *Beshte: So are we going to design this rock or what? *Ono: Oh yes we will. *Beshte: You know i'm ready. *Kion: Let's get this party started with designing the rock. *Bunga: Zuka Zama! (At Hakuna Matata Falls, Simba meet up with Timon and Pumbaa with a bunch of animals at the club) *Simba: Hello my friends, i have arrived for a special club meeting. *Timon: Hey look it's Simba. *Pumbaa: Nice to see you Simba. *Simba: Look like everyone is here for the club. *Timon: Everyone is here, including you. *Pumbaa: That does it well, right Timon? *Timon: Yeah. Everyone listen up, we got some things to do for our annual meeting. *Elephant: High ho. *Monkey: Ooh ooh ah ah. *Hippo: Hippy hop samba. *Mongoose: Can we start the club already? *Timon: Alright. Let's begin. *Pumbaa: So those who can been into the Hakuna Matata jungle, look like we're going to learn a lesson on how to not worry when going on a trip. *Simba: I have been on vacation once with Nala on the passing of a old friend. *Timon: Ah shucks. I didn't know you lost a friend of yours. It make us sad. *Simba: Don't cry, don't cry. *Timon and Pumbaa: *cry together* *Simba: Oh god. *Elephant: You guys are babies. *Simba: Enough with the crying boys. *Timon: Alright, no more crying. *Pumbaa: Timon, just stop. *stop crying* *Timon: *stop crying* Okay, i heard you. *Monkey: Continue the meeting. *Timon: What you do on vacation, pack your bags before forgetting and go to any place you wanted to go. *Pumbaa: What place do you like to go when you're on vacation? *Simba: I know. Hakuna Matata. *Timon: All the time? Come on, there gotta be a place to stay for one day other than the jungle we always visit. *Simba: I never go to other places than Hakuna Matata for vacation. *Monkey: Have you ever been to Upendi? *Simba: Upendi? What's Upendi? *Monkey: It's a jungle where people go to fall in love. *Simba: Nah, i already have a lover. *Monkey: Whatever. *Timon: Anyone wanna go next? *Zebra: Oh yes. I have been to the Back Lands for vacation and oh my gosh, every zebra was nice to me. *Pumbaa: How nice of you. *Zebra: Don't forget to frolic and run. *Timon: Frolic and run? Isn't that a thing? *Pumbaa: Yeah. It's very special like a lion in the moon. *Timon: Oh boy, another great king of the past. (Back at Pride Rock, Kion and the Lion Guard are setting up the party for Simba. They spread a lot of leaves around the rock as Bunga design the place with a lot of fruit juice.) *Bunga: This place is going to be nuts. *Fuli: There's too much juice on the floor! *Bunga: Everyone just wanna have fun today. *Ono: I brought in food. *Bunga: The food are fruits? *Fuli: You spread fruit juice all over the floor! *Bunga: It's just for decorations. Don't you know how to design for a birthday party? *Beshte: We know. She's a little upset right now. *Bunga: Come on, no one want to be mad on this very special day at Pride Rock. *Fuli: Whatever, i'm just ignoring you. *Kion: Guys, we can't let this party go down the drain. *Ono: We're having guests over. So we all have to make it perfect before the king comes back. *Bunga: We get it Ono. Stop worrying about yourself. *Ono: Okay. *Beshte: Let's get this place going before the real deal. *Bunga: Gotta clean up the bits. (Back at Hakuna Matata Falls) *Timon: Anyone wanna go next? *Galago: Ooh me! *Pumbaa: We don't have much time. Go ahead if you may. *Galago: Me and my group used to go on vacation to the Tree of Life. *Timon: Wait, that's Rafiki's tree. *Galago: I know. But it is the most beautiful place you'll ever been to. It is shown with light and power just like the Lair of the Lion Guard. *Simba: Many animals said that the branches goes around in a loop just like a slide. *Timon: In a water park? *Galago: Kinda like it. *Pumbaa: Oh boy, i really wanna slide on one of those. *Galago: You can't. It's a place for life around the tree. *Timon: Never getting too old for this. *Simba: That's all the people we have gone through. *Timon: Well, that's it for today. You guys are the very best and you are phenomenal. *Simba: Who want to visit Pride Rock for a little tour? *Timon: We're all going together. *Pumbaa: Hakuna Matata. Everyone line up. *Simba: Wait a minute, we don't need to line up. *Timon: This is not school, huh? *Simba: We can walk on our own. *Timon: Then let's walk all together to Pride Rock. *Pumbaa: Good idea. (Back at Pride Rock, everything was set up for the party) *Kion: We done everything that we could. *Bunga: It's a wrap-up. *Fuli: Are you guys ready to celebrate before the kings come back? *Nala: You know i am. *Sarabi: My son is going to be so proud. *Tiifu: We worked hard on everything. *Zuri: Isn't Simba going to recognize all the fruit we throw into the rock? *Nala: It doesn't matter. It's just the smell of the fruits. *Beshte: Like what my father said "If you're planning a surprise party, you must keep it a secret and not tell it to the animal from having a surprise." *Bunga: Well said my friend. *Ono: Hapana! They're coming back. *Rafiki: It's an emergency! Everyone hide! *Zazu: Hide to your places! *Nala: The king is coming back. Hide everyone, hide! (While the Pride Landers are hiding, Simba, Timon, Pumbaa and the animals of the Hakuna Matata Club are walking into Pride Rock) *Timon: Gosh, what's with the fruits all over the place. Something smell suspicious. *Galago: I think Pumbaa farted again. *Pumbaa: Hey, that wasn't me. *Simba: Can we not get into a fight? We already gone into a fight on the first day. *Timon: Everyone get nervous on the first day. *Pumbaa: You won't know what to do on your job. *Timon: Just like sentry duty. *Pumbaa: I don't do so well in crowds. So yeah, i farted in front of everyone. *Simba: Stop mentioning the past and let's go into the rock already. *Timon: But wait! We gotta have a little tour of your home. *Simba: Ugh, fine. Everyone follow me. (At the peak of Pride Rock as Simba start touring the animals) *Simba: This is the peak. This is where we watch the view of the whole Pride Lands. *Timon: Can you see our jungle from here? *Simba: It's far away. Your home is far far away from ours. *Pumbaa: But we moved to Hakuna Matata Falls. It's not that far. *Simba: Yeah. If you moved from one place to another. Then you keep on moving to every place from around the land. *Timon: But that's not bad. *Everyone: *pop out of the rock* SURPRISE! *Simba: Whoa. What is going on? *Nala: Happy birthday Simba. *Makini: This is for you. *give the meat to Simba* *Simba: Ah, meat. Thanks Makini. *eat the meat* *Timon: What? They held a party for you? *Pumbaa: That's awkward. *Simba: Guys, i think we can call it a day for our club. *Timon: Let's party. (The animals celebrate at Pride Rock by eating fruits and meat) *Rafiki: Any party worth making is worth making twice. *Simba: My man Rafiki. *Timon: Is it a birthday or a star day? *Pumbaa: Just a birthday. *Timon: I remember the time when the colony has my birthday at the jungle. We ate a lot of grubs. *Pumbaa: No worries. *Timon: No worries. *Kiara: It is so good to be in the gang. *Kion: You didn't know it was coming. *Simba: Thanks son. My father will be so proud in the sky when he see events like this. *Kion: Keep it coming. *Bunga: Zuka Zama! I got the biggest grub in the world. *Timon: That's not a big one, it's a small one. *Bunga: Oh yeah, everyone like to call it that. *Simba: Til the Pride Lands' end. *Everyone: Pride Landers defend! (The Pride Landers party all the way til the end of the day) THE END Category:Fanfiction Category:Short Stories Category:Fanfictions by MarioFan65